


Flowers for Shiro

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flowers, Its gay and fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Shiro loves his flowers





	Flowers for Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up 6 days late to the exchange with Starbucks   
> For @angelina2873 on twitter. Sorry for being so late!!!

“Sketching again? You're never gonna pass this class if you keep it up.” Pidge’s chiding was playful, and they watched Keith's pencil move across the page, scratching out lines and shapes. The lines were coming together as a bouquet of sorts, an arrangement of gorgeous flowers. Pidge cocked an eyebrow at him, noting the words scribbled at the bottom of the page. “Flowers for Shiro”. Pidge grinned, leaning over when Iverson turned his back on the class.

“Are you crushing? And not just crushing, crushing on the one and only _Shiro Takashi_?” They whispered, their voice showing genuine excitement. Keith merely glared at them, covering his notebook with his arms.

“And what, dare I ask, would you do if I said yes?” their face lit up as Keith's grew darker. 

“Omigosh _Keeeeeeith_! That's so cute!” Pidge cooed. The bell rang overhead, and they leaned in and pinched his cheek. Keith groaned and batted their hand away before standing up, slinging his bag over his shoulders. He tore the picture out of his notebook and stared at it.

It was a bouquet of generic flowers done in pencil. The sketch really meant nothing, but he felt the need to leave it for Shiro; he sat in the row behind him next period. Keith signed the drawing with a big cursive K before slapping it down on the desk behind him. He stared at it, the stark white contrasting the black tabletop.

“Dude c’mon, before the lunch line gets too long.” Pid ge whined, tugging on Keith's arm. He followed reluctantly, eyes still drawn to the 2D bouquet, mind still on the recipient.

 

 

The next day, there was a note on the whiteboard. Beneath the note was the bouquet he'd drawn. Keith felt his skin pale as he walked forward to read it. He figured it would be something taunting, calling him out for drawing it and mocking the drawing. Instead, the words were in Shiro's familiar, crisp handwriting.

_Really nice pic. Leave me more? Thank you, K! P.S. I love tulips!!!  
-Shiro_

All the color that had been in his cheeks returned along with more. He didn't just like it, he _loved_ it, wanted more flowers. Keith felt himself grin as he trotted to his desk. He had his sketchbook open before he bothered to find his class notebook. 

Keith watched Pidge stop at the whiteboard and read the note for themself before turning to Keith with an idiotic grin. They walked over to their desk and sat down, leaning their elbows on the desk and resting their chin in their hands. Grinning. Just staring at Keith. He was nose deep in his sketchbook, phone open on a photo of a tulip bouquet when he finally looked up at Pidge.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“I see Shiro likes his secret admirer.” They purred. They tossed their laptop on the table and popped it open as Iverson entered the room. 

“He probably just appreciated the sentiment.” Keith grumbled. Nevertheless, he was sketching hard, phone open to an image of a bouquet of tulips. There was a particularly gorgeous arrangement with yellow tulips and smaller pink flowers mixed in. 

He was nose-deep in his sketch, barely looking up at Iverson during the entire lecture. He was too focused on using the right colored pencils, shading each individual petal until they were the perfect hue. He wanted it perfect for Shiro.

“--Kogane! What's the solution!” Iverson yells. Keith's pencil barely stutters. 

“X is twenty-four.” He states, never looking up from his sketchbook. He was listening, of course he was. He wouldn't be the star student if he wasn't always paying attention. Shiro was just more important right now. When wasn't he more important?

 

The new picture was on the board the next day with hearts all around it. Keith's face lit up the moment he stepped through the doorway, recognizing the pink and yellow bouquet immediately. Another appreciative comment, asking him to keep up the good work with a smiley face next to it. He could've died then and there. He walked over to his seat with a sigh, smiling to himself. 

Over the next week he drew picture after picture, drafting luscious bouquets for him in a variety of vibrant colors. Each one had tulips in it, a different color and a different arrangement. The yellow one with the primroses, however, stuck with him. 

Prom was soon. He was sure Shiro would get so many promposals that it would get old quick. Part of him almost felt bad that he'd be adding to the mountain of invites he'd get, but at the same time he knew his would be different.

It was Pidge who'd given him the idea. All of the flower drawings were tacked to the corkboard in the corner of the classroom per Shiro's request. He'd drawn a heart, small and delicate, in purple pen on the bottom of his favorites. That's the bouquet he got.

Keith walked into class with a bouquet teeming with bright yellow tulips and soft pink primroses. He was grinning ear to ear as he walked into class, could hardly concentrate on what Iverson or even Pidge said to him. All he could think of was the reaction he'd get.

What if he hated it? Was disgusted? He didn't even know if Shiro liked guys, let alone some random underclassmen. He had thought of all the ways this could turn out, from a delighted yes to him becoming the laughing stock of the school. No pressure.

The final bell rang. Kids poured out the door excitedly, off to third period as Keith climbed atop Shiro's desk and sat. He could leave too, pretend he didn't have a giant bouquet of flowers for his unattainable crush. Pidge would never let him live it down, but so be it. It would better than the embarrassment he was about to face. 

Shiro was walking in. Too late to wimp out.

He was smiling, laughing at something he friend said before he had walked in the door. Keith's heart was pounding like wild as he made eye contact with Shiro. His smile faltered for a moment until he saw the bouquet in his hands. Oh god, his face must've been bright red at this point. Shiro wasn't frowning or laughing; he was smiling, grinning even as he walked over to his desk. Oh yeah, he was sitting on that, wasn't he?

“Hello secret admirer.” He chimed, placing his bag on the ground. Keith couldn't help but look away, face absolutely flushed. Oh god, he was talking to Shiro Takashi, _the_ Shiro Takashi, the one he had a ginormous crush on. Instead of responding, Keith shoved the bouquet of flowers into his hands, not letting go until Shiro wrapped his hands around Keith's. 

“Prom?” he gasped, voice cracking. Smooth, Keith, that was hot. He looked up to see Shiro staring at the bouquet with admiration in his eyes. He looked back at Keith, a soft flush falling over his features.

“Of course.”


End file.
